basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Tim
Dream Tim participates in the Greek League, since the end of Season 1. It is being administrated by manager thimios. History The "Stone Age" of Bot team no.701 The history of the team start at the beggining of Season 1. Team took part in the league of 4.25 as Bot team no.701. Its performance was really bad, as it managed to win only one league game and lose five! Bot team no.701 also failed to qualify to the second round of the Cup! Season 1 Manager Thimios joined the great basketsim community by the end of season 1, on the 27th of February 2007. He renamed team to Dream Tim and moved club to Attiki. The Blue-Reds participated in 4.25 and were really close to the bottom of the league table. They were already out of the Cup, too! Manager thimios spent most of team's income hiring coach Svetozar Kiperaš and doing some player transfers. As a result, Dream Tim managed to finish on the 10th position, having a having a record of 4-2 (wins vs loses), but was facing some financial difficulties, because of the small arena and some planning mistakes (eg the expensive contract of the first coach). One of the most unforgetable transfers of that period, a transfer that gave extra advantages to the team was on 30/3/2007, when Serbian Jovan Trbojević decided to leave KK Red Star and join Dream Tim for 200.000€. Jovan was a key player for next seasons. Starters of Season 1: Jovan Trbojević, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, Alisan Piskin, Yiannis Khadjikyriakos Matches: 11 Won: 8 Lost: 3 Best streak: 5 Worst streak: 1 ''' '''League: '''4-2 (H: 2-1, A: 2-1) '''Friendly: '''4-1 (H: 2-0, A: 2-1) Season 2 Captain Markos Mpamias and his teamates started playing some nice Basketball! Coach Svetozar Kiperaš decided to stop playing normal/normal. All these caused 10 wins in the first 13 matches of Season 2 and Dream Tim's fans, the '''bad boyz started demanding a promotion to the higher division. The second round of current season was tougher, but the disqualification from the Cup by Neapoli beach helped players of Dream Tim to stay focused on their target. Dannish drafted PF Magnus Hansen and newcomer C Željko Matoš did the first ever "complete" squad for Dream Tim. After a sensational season, Dream Tim managed to promote to division 3.9. Starters of Season 2: Jovan Trbojević, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, Magnus Hansen, Željko Matoš Matches: 39 Won: 26 Lost: 13 Best streak: 5 Worst streak: 2 ''' '''League: '''19-7 (H: 11-2, A: 8-5) '''Cup: '''0-1 (H: 0-0, A: 0-1) '''Friendly: '''6-4 (H: 2-2, A: 4-2) '''FPC: '''1-1 (H: 0-0, A: 1-1) '''Dream Tim: roster of Season 2 Kostanzo, Kyriacou, Khadjikyriakos, Piskin, Fermeris, Jereb Matos, Trbojevic, Mpamias, Sapounopoulos, Hansen Season 3 A higher and stronger league is always hard for newcomers! So, Dream Tim managed to do a record of 14-12 (wins vs loses) and take the 7th place in League table of 3.9. The Athenian team also made its best Cup performance so far, playing till the 5th round. Manager thimios was always looking for improvement, so he brought Ali G "InDaHous" Costa and George Glezos. Starters of Season 3: Ali G "InDaHous" Costa, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Markos Mpamias, George Glezos, Željko Matoš Matches: 38 Won: 22 Lost: 16 Best streak: 5 Worst streak: 3 ''' '''League: '''14-12 (H: 5-8, A: 9-4) '''Cup: '''4-1 (H: 1-0, A: 3-1) '''Friendly: '''4-2 (H: 3-0, A: 1-2) '''FPC: '''0-1 (H: 0-1, A: 0-0) Season 4 With three newcomers '''big men Dream Tim managed to have its best performance in League, so far, succeeding to finish on the 5th position of the league table. On the other hand, Markos Mpamias waved goodbye to the fans, after three great seasons as team's captain. Starters of Season 4: Ali G "InDaHous" Costa, Nicolas Sapounopoulos, Giacomo Giacopelli, Makis Serifis, Živorad Ugren Matches: 38 Won: 24 Lost: 14 Best streak: 4 Worst streak: 2 ' '''League: '''15-11 (H: 7-6, A: 8-5) '''Cup: '''2-1 (H: 2-1, A: 0-0) '''Friendly: '''7-1 (H: 5-0, A: 2-1) '''FPC: '''0-1 (H: 0-1, A: 0-0) Season 5 After last season's success, fans of Dream Tim had higher expectations! Unfortunately the ''Blue-Reds were close to relegation and only through the playoff match, they managed to continue playing in 3.9 '''Starters of Season 5: Ognian Nicolai, Avgerinos Gravanis, Giacomo Giacopelli, Makis Serifis, Alfredo Martos Matches: 39 Won: 21 Lost: 18 Best streak: 6 Worst streak: 6 ''' '''League: '''14-12 (H: 6-7, A: 8-5) '''Cup: '''0-1 (H: 0-1, A: 0-0) '''Playoff: '''1-0 (H: 0-0, A: 1-0) '''Friendly: '''6-4 (H: 4-4, A: 2-0) '''FPC: '''0-1 (H: 0-0, A: 0-1) Season 6 Season 6 was even worse and Dream Tim finished 11th and lost the playoff match against Axristoi. However, manager thimios managed to invest on younger players, like Yiorgos Mylonas, Vilibalds Liņķis, Teppo Noponen, Ron Taubman, Kristijan Mejaš and Lūkass Kreitus. Despite the team's bad results, Vilibalds Liņķis was League's MVP! '''Starters of Season 6: Yiorgos Mylonas, Teppo Noponen, Bernardino Aguilera, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Matches: 39 Won: 17 Lost: 22 Best streak: 4 Worst streak: 6 ''' '''League: '''10-16 (H: 6-7, A: 4-9) '''Cup: '''0-1 (H: 0-0, A: 0-1) '''Playoff: '''0-1 (H: 0-0, A: 0-1) '''Friendly: '''7-3 (H: 4-2, A: 3-1) '''FPC: '''0-1 (H: 0-0, A: 0-1) Season 7 Season 7 was an easy promotion from league 4.25. Dream Tim managed to double its Estimated Value through hard work and transfers. SG/SF Yanny Mpixlopoulidis came to team. Vilibalds Liņķis succeeded to be announced as the League's MVP for 2 years in a row! '''Starters of Season 7: Yiorgos Mylonas, Teppo Noponen, Yanny Mpixlopoulidis, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Matches: 43 Won: 31 Lost: 12 Best streak: 8 Worst streak: 4 ''' '''League: '''21-5 (H: 10-3, A: 11-2) '''Cup: '''3-1 (H: 1-0, A: 2-1) '''Friendly: '''4-3 (H: 1-1, A: 3-2) '''FPC: '''3-3 (H: 2-0, A: 1-3) Season 8 Dream Tim continued to play nice basketball, getting another promotion to 2nd division, for the first time in its history! Latvian giant, Vilibalds Liņķis continued his amazing performances, getting his third in-a-row League's MVP title! '''Starters of Season 8: Yiorgos Mylonas, Teppo Noponen, Yanny Mpixlopoulidis, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Matches: 43 Won: 32 Lost: 11 Best streak: 7 Worst streak: 2 ''' '''League: '''22-4 (H: 11-2, A: 11-2) '''Cup: '''2-1 (H: 1-1, A: 1-0) '''Friendly: '''6-2 (H: 4-1, A: 2-1) '''FPC: '''2-4 (H: 1-1, A: 1-3) '''Dream Tim: roster of Season 8 Lūkass Kreitus, Teppo Noponen, Kristijan Mejaš, Yiorgos Mylonas, Vilibalds Liņķis, Ron Taubman, Simeon Boshkov, Yanny Mpixlopoulidis, Kostantinos Aleksandrakis, Alexandros Mpatonetas Season 9 On its first appearance to division 2, Dream Tim succeeded the amazing; to get the third in-a-row promotion to A1 winning the league in 2.3! Dream Tim also made a nice way to the Cup playing till round 8. Dream Tim welcomed Bulgarian Galin Takov a young SG that stayed in team for 11 seasons, winning many trophies. Starters of Season 9: Yiorgos Mylonas, Galin Takov, Yanny Mpixlopoulidis, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Matches: 50 Won: 40 Lost: 10 Best streak: 14 Worst streak: 2 ' League: '''19-7 (H: 11-2, A: 8-5) ' '''Cup: '''7-1 (H: 6-1, A: 1-0) '''Friendly: '''2-1 (H: 2-0, A: 0-1) '''FPC: '''12-1 (H: 9-0, A: 3-1) Season 10 So Dream Tim managed to play in the highest Greek Division, being very competitive in all the competitions; 4th place in League table, 6th round in Cup and 4th in Fair Play Cup. '''Starters of Season 10:Yiorgos Mylonas, Alessio Bernardini, Yanny Mpixlopoulidis, Ron Taubman, Vilibalds Liņķis Matches: 46 Won: 32 Lost: 14 Best streak: 12 Worst streak: 3 League: 15-11 (H: 10-3, A: 5-8) Cup: '''5-1 (H: 2-1, A: 3-0) '''Friendly: '''5-0 (H: 3-0, A: 2-0) '''FPC: '''7-2 (H: 4-0, A: 3-2) Arena Team Roster Face to face Baimakis= '''20 Theodoros Baimakis (4517298) Age: 17 Country: Greece Character: explosive Height: 195 cm (6'5 ft) Weight: 85 kg (186 lb) (BMI: 22.35) Wage: 16.144 € / week (307 K/season) Estimated value: 965.216 € |-|Sempre= 21 Per Sempre (4097154) Age: 18 Country: Romania Character: entertaining Height: 196 cm (6'5 ft) Weight: 93 kg (205 lb) (BMI: 24.21) Wage: 26.869 € / week (511 K/season) Estimated value: 1.429.851 € |-|Jahić= 22 Aljoša Jahić (4541722) Age: 17 Country: Bosnia and Herzegovina Character: loyal Height: 185 cm (6'1 ft) Weight: 80 kg (175 lb) (BMI: 23.37) Wage: 10.559 € / week (201 K/season) Estimated value: 447.498 € |-|Dye= 23 Gus Dye (3992164) Age: 20 Country: USA Character: stable Height: 201 cm (6'7 ft) Weight: 92 kg (203 lb) (BMI: 22.77) Wage: 47.306 € / week (899 K/season) Estimated value: 7.706.496 € |-|Corrin= 33 Ben Corrin (4501398) Age: 17 Country: Belgium Character: tough Height: 201 cm (6'7 ft) Weight: 102 kg (224 lb) (BMI: 25.25) Wage: 22.997 € / week (437 K/season) Estimated value: 3.968.240 € |-|Vouzas= 34 Prokopios Vouzas (4463923) Age: 18 Country: Cyprus Character: stable Height: 200 cm (6'7 ft) Weight: 96 kg (211 lb) (BMI: 24) Wage: 22.182 € / week (421 K/season) Estimated value: 1.614.634 € |-|Përbreza= 44 Luigj Përbreza (4039038) Age: 20 Country: Albania Character: calm Height: 211 cm (6'11 ft) Weight: 113 kg (250 lb) (BMI: 25.38) Wage: 35.372 € / week (672 K/season) Estimated value: 3.345.058 € |-|Juravski= 45 Elias Juravski (4332592) Age: 17 Country: Israel Character: controversial Height: 201 cm (6'7 ft) Weight: 95 kg (208 lb) (BMI: 23.51) Wage: 19.690 € / week (374 K/season) Estimated value: 1.672.702 € |-|Diasamidze= 55 Tariel Diasamidze (4248538) Age: 20 Country: Georgia Character: selfish Height: 215 cm (7'1 ft) Weight: 122 kg (269 lb) (BMI: 26.39) Wage: 37.846 € / week (719 K/season) Estimated value: 5.806.004 € Hall of Fame Notable Players * 12 - Markos Mpamias * 6 - Jovan Trbojević * 13 - Jan Apolenár Notable Matches * 2008.01.26 Dream Tim - Olympiakos B.C. 80-77 Notable Transfers On 17.06.2009 club sold Bernardino Aguilera for a record amount of 13.973.040 €. On 31.05.2009 club bought Yanny Mpixlopoulidis for a record amount of 14.266.205 €. Team's and Players' Records Team's records Most points scored: 112 vs. IAXH and 112 vs. Alegre B.C. Most points received: 113 vs. BCM Throw Least points scored: 53 vs. Dafnoula BC Least points received: 36 vs. Bot team no.682 Highest win: 39 - 112 vs. Alegre B.C. Highest loss: 55 - 102 vs. Piomenoi Players' records Most points in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 41 Most 3-pointers in match: Avgerinos Gravanis - 6 Most rebounds in match: Vilibalds Liņķis - 22 Most assists in match: Oskar Mahla - 9 Most steals in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 8 Most blocks in match: Makis Serifis - 3 Most turnovers in match: Angelo Panayiotopoulos - 10 Best rating in match: Vilibalds Liņķis - 51 (previous in match: Yiorgos Mylonas - 45) Player's statements *Teppo Noponen : I am Teppo "No Pain" Noponen and I have at least 15 reasons to score... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1256671&say=press *Bernardino Aguilera : I was first known as Christina's bro' but my great improvement will soon make me the most famous Aguilera in the world! I 'll show you!!! http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2215518&say=press *Yiorgos Mylonas : I have no skill under good!!! I have already rejected three great offers to leave club, cause I wanna be part of the team till the end of my career... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=1489095&say=press *Vilibalds Liņķis : I am Latvian ViLibaLds "the big L" Liņķis and I need a bigger trophy room... http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=495586&say=press *Lūkass Kreitus: I remember other managers laughing at me, when I first joined Dream Tim, when I was 15 years old... Who is gonna laugh now??? Eh??? Eh??? http://www.basketsim.com/player.php?playerid=2296403&say=press Boutique According to Basketsim's official rules, teams are not allowed to have profit from their Boutiques. However Dream Tim established the independent company Dream Tim Ltd that administrates logo, official jerseys and other stuff that fans love! Dream Tim's boutique designed a miniature of Yiorgos Mylonas, as a recognition to his great offer to the team Rival Teams *Olympiakos B.C. *neokosmites *Dafnoula BC *Vounaria B.C. Extras Vote for the Top Players of Deam Tim Links *Dream Tim - team's page on basketsim.com *AS Olympias Papagou - team's page Category:Teams Category:Greek Teams